Manaless
Manaless Champions are champions in League of Legends that do not possess mana. While the largest number of champions use mana, some actually use their health as ability cost. A few champions have no cost for their abilities at all, instead relying entirely on cooldowns. A few champions feature |Energy as their type of resource. Still other champions use specific unique resources, like Heat or Fury instead of mana. Cooldown champions Cooldown champions use no form of cost for their abilities. Their main advantage is their steady fighting ability and their independence from ability costs, allowing them to focus entirely on offensive or defensive stats. These champions benefit greatly from cooldown reduction and derive no benefit from mana or mana regeneration items. * * Health champions Health champions use their own health to cast their abilities. Their main advantage is the ability to focus on their health regeneration and health totals, as they don't have to waste time regenerating mana or energy. However, they can literally fight themselves to death if their skills are used carelessly. Spell Vamp and Health Regeneration are extremely beneficial on these champions. * * * Energy champions Energy champions use a special kind of attribute to use abilities: energy. They use a yellow energy bar, which only has 200 points total which cannot be increased in any way except by a very small margin with and runes. The main advantage of energy however is ability to start a fight with a full resource bar, hindered only by the slow regeneration rate (50 Energy per 5 seconds), which allows energy champions to unload their abilities all at once and then wait to regen, especially while laning. The low cap on the maximal energy however makes it so that the energy bar is easily depleted if abilities are used carelessly, reducing the champion effectiveness in team fights. To alleviate this burden, certain skills will also grant some energy back in determined conditions ( , , , ), allowing the champion to use more abilities without having to wait for the natural regeneration. * * * * Unique resources Presently, there are two types of unique resources in the game: Fury and Heat. The current champions using "unique" resources are also cooldown champions, as their resource just provides additional gameplay elements and does not limit their capabilities to cast abilities. Fury Fury is used by and . builds up his fury by damaging enemies with autoattacks and abilities while builds his with autoattacks, critical hits, and killing blows. The gain of fury is increased if Renekton is under a certain percentage of his health. Whenever Renekton has 50 fury, he gains an additional effect on his abilities. gains attack damage and Critical Strike chance with more fury and has one ability, , that heals based on total fury consumed. Fury has a maximum of 100 and decreases once out of battle. Heat Heat is a resource, currently only used by . Heat is generated by using abilities, and rapidly decreases to 0 if no abilities have been cast in the last few seconds. Depending on the current heat amount, the resource bar will have a different color and the following effects will be applied to the champion: * 0-49 Heat: No effect. * 50-99 Heat: Danger Zone. The abilities of the champion are enhanced with an ability-specific effect. * 100 Heat: Overheat. The champion is silenced and its basic attacks deal additional damage until the Heat bar reaches 0. Category:Gameplay elements